Glaceongirl: Under The Icy Moon
by JeanKazuhiza
Summary: Tsukasa wakes up in the middle of the night, as she thinks of the challenges that await for Glaceongirl and about the time she spends with Haruhi Suzumiya, her newlywed lifemate. HaruKasa. R


It was 3:50 A.M.

The Hiiragi Mansion, just like the entire city of Marzipan City, was in deep silence, everyone was sleeping.

In the room of the newlyweds Tsukasa Hiiragi and Haruhi Suzumiya, both were in a stern yet beautiful slumber, side by side. They had just come back from a honeymoon trip in Cyprus.

Both were locked in a embrace, they felt that nothing would matter now, not even Glaceongirl would ruin their love, as Haruhi knows that she helps to make Marzipan City a better place to live.

But for Tsukasa, it would be short, as she woke up and slowly walked out a few inches from the bed, she walked slowly as she entered the bathroom.

She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was feeling nothing but anxiety. Many things have happened since the takeover attempt of her enemies. Tsukasa has re-discovered herself, knowing that she fights for a noble cause, even knowing that it is an endless fight. The girl washed her face and dried it with a towel.

Tsukasa sighed as she walked out the bathroom, apparently to go back to bed with Haruhi. However, she looks at her lifemate, sleeping soundly. She approaches her slowly and gazed at Haruhi while caressing her long brown hair and her silky skin, she softly grabbed her hand and kissed it, before putting it back in it's place.

But suddenly, she looks outside through a window, as the moon went full. Tsukasa put her right hand in the window, her body was being bathed by the moonlight.

Haruhi shook her head as she looked at her soul mate, worried. She came out from her bed walked towards Tsukasa and locked her left arm into Tsukasa's neck.

"What's going on, Tsuka-chan?" asked gently Haruhi. "Are you OK?"

Tsukasa didn't know what to reply, as she shook her head, she turned to Haruhi. "May we talk, Haruhi?"

A few minutes later, Haruhi was sitting near Tsukasa on the edge of the bed as Tsukasa tells her fears.

"Haruhi, you know, when I took the most important decision of my life, that was to fight against crime, it helped me to forget about all my trauma, when my parents and older sisters died at the hands of a street thug." explained Tsukasa, as she looked at Haruhi. "But now, that I met you and I fell in love... it's just, it's gets complicated."

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"What I mean, Haruhi, is that now I realize that I'm bisexual, it will get more difficult for not only me, but also for Kagami, she's in a relationship with Konata, and I fear that because of that, we'll be seen as prostitutes rather than good will entrepreneurs, I fear that for that I'll not only lose everything I gained... but worst of all, I'm scared that I may lose you…" Tsukasa stopped and then she covered her face in shame and guilt.

"Tsukasa" whispered Haruhi, as she caressed Tsukasa's face and looked at her. Haruhi wiped a few tears away from her lover's cheeks and Tsukasa sniffled a bit.

"Tsukasa, it doesn't matter if you're bisexual or not. What matters is that I love you more then anything in the world." Haruhi said as Tsukasa pressed her hand against her face.

"I love you more then anything too." Tsukasa told her lover. The two girls leaned in and kissed each other passionately.

Tsukasa let her head fall into her pillow as Haruhi embraced her. As they embrace tightly, they enter into a deep dream. It was time for them go through their lives. "I love you too, Tsukasa..." whispered Haruhi before closing her eyelids.

By the morning, in the Glaceon-cave. Haruhi and Tsukasa were walking down, wearing only towels to cover her bodies, helding each other's hand.

"Eh, Tsuka-chan?" asked Haruhi while looking at her lover. "Why are you taking me down through the Glaceon-cave?"

"While i was reparing this place with Sora and Hovis, i found this..." replied Tsukasa as she pointed with her left arm.

Haruhi gasped and her eyes glowed with awe and pleasure.

They were glowing at the beautiful sight of a crystaline lake, that, with only being touched by the light of sunshine, it would glow greatly.

Tsukasa removed her towel and got into the lake and extended her hand to Haruhi as she removed her towel too and entered into the the lake.

"It's so beautiful and calming" said Haruhi as she swam, moving gracefully.

"Yes, all the stress and all my fears... are gone" said Tsukasa sternly as she swam towards her lover as she smiled at her.

"Tsukasa, i have a suggestion for your enterprise"

"What is it?"

"As soon as Konata and Kagami are legally married, changed the name of the enterprise." suggested Haruhi. "Change it to Hiiragi-Suzumiya-Izumi Enterprises!"

Tsukasa giggled at the suggestion. "Why not, HSI Enterprises?"

Haruhi just sighed at it, she inflated her cheeks and cross her arms in annoyance. Tsukasa just embraced her. "Hey, your suggestion is good, i'll take it"

"Arigato" replied Haruhi. "Oh, and another thing, a glamour modeling magazine has contacted me, i accepted, so..."

"It's okay, Haruhi-chan, it's part of your job" replied Tsukasa.

"No. I was actually asking you something..."

Haruhi stood silent for a few seconds.

"Can i invite you so you can model with me?" asked Haruhi.

Tsukasa blushed notably, however she nodded. "For you, i'll do anything."

Both girls embraced each other and leaned closing their eyes.

"Haruhi, you're the best thing you ever happened to me" tought Tsukasa while drifting along with her lover within the lake.


End file.
